Boxers and Heels
by MaybeMabel
Summary: Harry hasn't had the life he expected after the dark lord is conquered. Ex wife, empty house. bad job, ugly coffee. Blah. No sunshine. Then Ginny Weasley, dancer girl, was evicted. A love story played with five mutts, disgusting coffee, and boxers and he


Boxers and Heels  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
by: Teddy  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well heres the first chapter to 'Boxers and Heels' my first fanfiction ever. Be easy on me. I also need a beta reader and if anyone's offering for the job email me at bigblueloser124@aol.com. Thanks for reading it, hope you enjoy it. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, just borrowing. It all belongs to the genuis known as JK Rowling.   
  
Enjoy  
  
~*~  
  
Sun. Bright, happy, cheerful sunlight.  
  
How freackin depressing.  
  
Harry James Potter awoke himself at dawn and felt ashamed for those three words being his first thoughts of the day. He was greeted with the sun in his eyes, wasn't that a good sign of the day? 'Of course not' his mind replied hypthoethicly. 'You want to sleep not be awakened cheerfully'  
  
  
  
Harry wished it was possible to harm your voice in your head.   
  
  
  
Life had screwed up considerably for the boy who lived and not screwed up nicely but screwed up badly. Ever since he was 11 Harry was alerted that he was a wizard of magical abilities and that he was most likely the balance between good magic and bad magic of that world. He has been without family since he was fifteen, his parents dieing at an young age and his only godfather murdered by the man known as Lord Voldemort.   
  
The man who ruined Harry Potter's life.  
  
But he was gone now. Destroyed. Good had prevailed over evil and Harry had a ruined depressed life he just wanted to forget. Thus he flew into a marriage that bombed fourteen months later with a huge house he wanted filled with children and lack of animals other then two mail owls and no hectic ways at all during this day. He was acutally having a bad life and nothing bad was happening around the world.   
  
Harry didn't really understand it. He stumbled from his bed and managed it down stairs the house, huge, echoing and empty. How could his life crumble when he was free from it all? From evil-ness, death eaters, tragedy, all of it was over. Wasn't it? But here he was, haven't dated anyone since his ex-wife and no children and as he peered through his kitchen counters without any good coffee ethier.  
  
How lovely.  
  
He shifted around the kitchen, dismal, unsure, and the lazy kind of guy who just wanted to be left alone. That's what Harry had degressed through the years with a destroyed childhood, destroyed school life and an destroyed marriage. Nothing was going to work and he just wanted to be left alone. No one now. Everyone who got close to him left him or dead. He couldn't take any of it anymore. He was approaching his mid thirties it was enough to pretend life had been good to him and give false gifts and just trudge through the easy waters known as his life.  
  
  
  
Harry blanched as he felt the lukewarm coffee slip down his gross. Disgusting.Gross. So this is the life of the boy who lived? He wished he could close all his glass stained windows his ex-wife had insisted on having, bury in his unwashed purple sheets, and curl into the fetal position and sleep to the end of time.   
  
Rip Van Winkle had managed to do it, even with magic. Why couldn't the most powerful wizard estimated in the entire magical society sleep away his life and never have to worry over.... anything? Harry had spent his entire teenage life worrying over his lifespan, he was pretty sick of worrying at this point, thank you very much. Why couldn't he just have a happy-ever-ending life? Married blissfully with a beautiful wife, wonderful controlling kids, and no more... please, lord... no more surprises that risk his life endlessly and his loved ones around him.   
  
He just could not take this boring monstrosity known as his life.   
  
Harry sighed, ruffling his rugged stubble on his chin and wondered where the hell all of these depressed thoughts had clouded his brain and thought that the fetal position wasn't all to comfortable anyways. Must have been the stupid coffee.   
  
Blach, next time he was getting decafe.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, look,.... Harry... hey... you, sitting in the chair, the kid who ultimately defeated You-know-who... HEY DUMBASS!!!"  
  
Harry jumped in his seat looked at his doorframe and blinked, a sudden foreboding feeling of stupidity clouding over him. "Uh... yeah...?" Oh, yeah, that was sure professional. How he managed to stay in this job, he would never know. Auror business was hell on pay, he never did much work other then supervising the munchkins and looking in on the new Minister, Dempsey, and just busy work. But he still had to pretend like he was working. Not starring outside the fake window in which the ministry had magicked the merry sunshiny weather.   
  
Fake weather. How freackin exciting.   
  
"Okay, you actually replied to Dumbass. Something is desperately wrong. I'll have Elaine bring in a better cup of coffee" The tall, lanky figure of his best friend, Ron Weasley waltzed over to the wooden oak desk and peered at the desolate mug of coffee and shook his head pitifully. "Caffienated I suppose? 'Mione would kill you seeing yourself drink this crap" he insisted heavily and took the whole mug and threw it out into the hallway, not really caring if anyone happened to run into the heavy flying mug still full of warm, cheap coffee.   
  
Harry looked up at the man he knew most of his life and slowly shook his head. Coffee wouldn't have mattered and he knew Ron was suspecting that every since his fifth year when the only thing he had ever truly cared for with his entire heart was taken away from him. Ron had nothing to complain for and Harry just drank coffee constantly so he didn't have the risk of becoming a alchoholic.  
  
Ron Weasley's life had spilled forward excellently since Hogwarts, graduating with one of the highest grades in the school competeing with his wife, Hermoine Granger, who also completed the threesome the best friends had created in their wholesome innocent first year. He created excellent most-desired broomsticks in the agency for qudditch and made good money for it and had an adorable five year old son who had the same fluffy crop of red locks and immense amount of frecklas dotting his small nose.   
  
Ron had gotten the life that Harry had thought would be perfect for him but ultimately forbidden. How could he have the perfect wonderous -normal- life with everything that had already happened to him? Was it pshyically possibly? To get married and have it work out...? To have children and not worry about them being snatched by some devoted lieing death eater because his or her's father had destroyed their lord? To even have a pet dog and not worry about him actually being a secert grandfather who was blamed for something he had never accomplished and was punished unfairly for it?  
  
Harry never thought he would know. He didn't know if he could ever find out. And he was almost sure that it would be to much of a hazard to take a risk with it. It was pretty good idea to stick with the life he knew - the empty life in his large flat, ruffled bed, dirty kitchen, and rotting food in his fridge- and not risk anything he could lose every again. He wasn't going to go through the pain he experianced years ago. Never again.   
  
"Ron, you know I don't give a damn about my coffee. How's it going?" Harry sighed propping his dirty Converse sneakers atop his work desk and leaned back trying to look as if he had the time of his life and put on the mask he knew all to well. He was just going to have to learn how to not care. That was all to easy. Alot of people in his life didn't give a damn, just like him and not caring for his coffee, like he just stated to Ron. What if his coffee was hurt by that statement? Harry wouldn't care. Because he didn't give for the coffee. He was a new man now. He didn't care. So what? The coffee was flung away like a mud on the street instead of an excellent imported french coffee it was. Who cares what the coffee mix thinks? Not Harry, that was for sure.   
  
Harry looked at his mudied Converses and thought maybe it was time he checked into St.Mungo's and make pals with Lockhart. He was most definately losing his mind.   
  
"Well, I sold new broomsticks to the Cannons today, Ryan thought it might be humorous to flig my files on the irish order out the window of my new mercedes, and Hermoine decided I am not allowed to smoke anymore. My life is just perfect. Now, please, what is the matter with you?"  
  
Harry looked up from his slump at his boring insisted job at his best friend who looked exhausted at just worrying over the man he knew his entire life and scarthed at the black stubble conquering his squared chin. He let his feet fall down and leaned forward, his suite jacket over an old navy shirt hugging his muscular abs and arms and his raven black hair jagged and messy and looking ultimately like he was -not- the man who had saved the wizarding world from a dire disaster known as the most ultimately dark magic wizard ever.   
  
A crazy half smile spread on the unshaven face, dimples deepening into his cheeks and Ron felt a bit surprised as he saw an odd sparkle in the lonely young man's emerald eyes. Harry broke into quiet laughter and leaned forward on his messy, plastic cup littered desk and darkened that hazardous smile.   
  
"You tell me, Ron, You tell me"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley watched, in quiet shock, as the men in very offical looking uniforms moved through her small apartment and heftily picked up her round lip shaped sofa fashioned right in the middle of her very messy, very bohemian living room.   
  
"What the -hell- are you doing?"  
  
This wasn't happening. What were they doing to her furniture? Her stuff? Wait a minute, they can't do this! Clinging to her bright red kimono, silky and short and was only meant for her boyfriend's eyes, who was convienantly passed out in her bathroom from to much intake of alchohol, Ginny thought it was a good time to show of her karate moves if they even though of touching her babies who were scurried across the men's heels who were placidly moving her belongings out side of the room.   
  
"Hullo, Missus" A small man with a round hairless head and a very scary looking serious clipboard in his hand, his uniform reminding the youngest Weasley of something awfully and dreadfully familiar scurried forward eyeing her legs that were shown unhappily. Those uniforms.... reminded her of movers. "Missus Weasley, I presume? Yes, well, I'm sorry we had to do this, but I am afraid to inform you that---"  
  
Ginny was planning to listen to him, she really was, this was important she could tell. People were actually moving stuff out of her apartment! What the hell was going on? They were just not allowed to do this without any warning were they? It couldn't be allowed. Their had to be some law against this sort of furniture-moving. She'd sue them if they even dared touch her puppies.   
  
She watched unhappily as her welsh corgis, her great dane, her long haired chiuahuhua, her golden retriever, and her yorkie hound the unhappy intruders and inside cheered on her babies. Get them. Go for the heels. She sighed, brushing her red curls behind her triple pierced ears and sighed turning back to the duck-like man before her. What did -he- want...? Oh yes he was going to tell her why they hell people had barged in at seven o' clock in the morning and bomboarded her flat and rushed to grab her furniture and take it only lord knows where.  
  
"What are you doing with my furniture...?"  
  
"Look, Miss" the bald duck man over-looked the legs and met his eyes with the fierce Weasley temper bestowed to a heavenly beauty, making the oddest mixture he had ever seen. It was somewhat sexy, seeing the heated glare on the true red head but the man could already feel sweat falling down his round head just from that glare he was sending her. He personally rather not have his head bitten off. "You're being evicted"  
  
Ginny felt the words go through one ear and out the other and watched the man spill driplets down his gleaming sweaty naked head in horrid fright. What? Evict? Someone evicted her!!! Oh my... that bastard, Jared! He got rid of her, didn't he? She told him she was going to get her paycheck next week to pay off the last six months, she swore she even wrote her signature on a napkin and promised this time, full-heartedly! Ginny only lied when she had too, even if she did seduce him the first week she managed to get the flat with him. He wasn't all to happy when she brought Henry around, her boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully on the cold porceilain bathroom floor.   
  
Coniving little rat, Jared, he was going to be an unhappy duckling when Ginny got her hands around his thin little ostrich neck....  
  
"Look, lady, can you get these mutts out of here?" An agitated voice broke her reveneged thoughts and the red head spinned gracefully in her spot and eyed the man who dared called her darling children mutts. Oh yes.   
  
They were going down.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY FLAT RIGHT.... THIS.... INSTANCE!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermoine Granger-Weasley rubbed the area between her two eyes, at the bridge of her nose and watched as Ginny wriggled beneath her gaze, Swayze, that welsh corgis in her arms and Yin and Maria, the yorkie and long haired chiuhauhua hanging happily in her huge cherry shaped napsack.   
  
Oh, yes of course. This was most definately expected. Not surprising at all. Ginny Weasley getting herself evicted was not unsuspecting at all, never would be. Well, maybe when she was younger and was pure, but now she was tainted by her mischevious twin brothers and will unhappily never be the same. Ginny had achieved on going to the dark side, blasted forever.   
  
"Virgina Weasley...."  
  
" 'Mione could you just not scold me and let me in? Swayze weighs a ton and Markson and Colleen are waiting behind me" Ginny mentioned the other part of her pack of wolves and Hermoine peered behind to see Markson, a large humongous gray great dane sitting patiently and Colleen the pure golden retriever leaning against him, tongue lolling. Great, she even brought around the whole crowd. She knew this Weasley Woman was going to be trouble. And now she was a troubled Weasley Woman without a house.   
  
"I know you don't have room here, I just need to talk over with you about where to put my stuff and all and I thought my best mate 'Mione could help me out you know and I haven't seen my nephew in the longest time and---"  
  
Hermoine let the words and excuses flow through her clean ears and opened the door wider for her and went to go bring out the orange juice and vodka. Both of them were going to need it. Oh yes, Hermoine predicted a huge headache lingering in her future. She didn't even have to be the cursed Trelawney to know that with Ginny Weasley in the picture something could go dreadfully wrong or dreadfully right. The latter was always more prepared for.   
  
"Thank you, darling, don't look so distraught. It will only be an hour or so" Ginny estimated idly and fluttered her richened mascaraed lashes looking like Eden's forbidden apple if an apple could ever be considered sexy. Maybe even worse. Satan herself prehaps? Hermoine didn't know, but she knew she looked absolutely gorgeous and that had always been the poor girl's down fall. With her dancer body and her easily tanned freckled skin, she had the lovely limbs and the envied legs that ran a mile from her tiny waist. Her red curls turned into entire bouncy curls,shoulder length and this time dyed a bright red signfying her carrot red days were at an end.   
  
Not to mention that fashion sense. The girl had the craziest clothes that made her brothers' insane and the men who weren't related to her want her even more. She had bright, skin-revealing or just odd fashioned accessories and clothes to make her whole entire ensemble fit. Today she sported a white peasent skirt that flowed over her legs and looked refreshed in a skin tight belly revealing tanktop that had little jewel studded stars in them. Pink flowered heels were wrapped around her dancer feet, toe rings gleaming on the pink painted toes. But that wasn't what got men to fall for the apple. Oh, no not at all. It was the lips. Hermoine was surprised years back when she had came down to Burrow for her traditional summer visit and met Ginny with blood red lips that looked full and seductive and ultimately desirable. She had yet to get a different tube of whale blubber. Ginny always had those amazing red lips.   
  
Yes, Hermoine finished her drink and took a heavy sip. Those damn red lips probably got her evicted too. Ginny was to much troubled for her own good. The girl had a healthy view of life but she still had yet to take up the responsibility of adulthood. She knew how to live life, how to see the day with sunshine, and Hermoine knew since the day Ryan was born that she was excellent with children. It had even come to the point in which when Ron was watching Ryan that instead of calling Hermoine when he became a nuisance he gave a ring to Ginny which always calmed him down. She was still a child at heart and the little ones adored her. She was sunlight in everyone's eyes but sometimes a pain in the rear-end of others. The girl, even if she had her moments in which she could brighten anyones day, she still had this whiny, youngest, only-daughter moments in which her spoiled brat shines out.   
  
Those moments have been happening alot since she started dating Henry Wallows.  
  
Ginny had gone through a succession of boys since her first boyfriend in the fifth year named Micheal and she had ceased to stop with them until she met Henry about a year ago. A punk rocker who had drug issues and was excellent at the british drawl that made them look like idiots in America. He had a gutair that he cared more about then anyone in his entire alocholic adoring life span and had made no money in the last two months, leaving Ginny's dancing career to support her.   
  
Ginny, on the career side, went into dance class seven years ago and walked out an instructor to that studio and has been working with salsa, meringa, waltz, mambo, the foxtrot and any other good little footsteps and has been helping that small studio burst and bloom into a wonderful now expensive and still busy most sought out dance place in the wizarding world. She had only stayed as an excellent teacher and has been in many competetions and has won her fair share but that wasn't enough to live off of.  
  
Hermoine took another heavy sip and met those red lips and wished to Lord that someone would wack the beautiful girl across the head and bring her to any senses so she could dump Henry Wallows, get a real job, get a husband, and have a family. But of course this was bohemian dancer girl Ginny Weasley. Settle down? Pft.   
  
Ginny released her dogs around the house and all flocked to her well-watched couch and her sister-in-law bit back to yell at the dogs to get down. Hermoine knew how protective she was of those dogs, but five of them? She had to be nuts. Hermoine didn't even like dogs period. How was she going to deal with this...?  
  
"Well, I know you can't stay here, we don't have any room for your stuff... do you have any money for a new flat?" Ginny grinned at her friend and knew she would get right down into business and she would help her out most definately. This morning was horrid as she almost got arrested for cursing out the movers and then Henry had snuck out through the bathroom window hearing the cops and now all her stuff was loaded on her old station wagon outside of this flat and her bright red lips couch was out for everyone to see and all her boxes of stuff she hadn't even known she still owned, all out to spy.   
  
Hermoine had very much needed to help her, definately. And it looked like this orange juice would give her a healthy burst up too. Sipping it, Ginny took a seat the the neat kitchen table sparkling after it's morning clean. Of course Hermoine would have a spotless kitchen unlike her where in which the dishes were overflowing in the sink. She shook her red curls and looked at the woman who sat across from her, the worried stance over swallowed by her crazed straight business stance. Hermoine could be slightly scary when she took up that stance.   
  
"Nope. I barely had any money for my flat. I am going to have to room with someone for awhile or rent or something of that nature" Ginny slouched, bad for her posture and did it anyway. Her rebellious genes had yet been lifted even if she was out of her mother's home. What did it matter? Ginny was homeless right now, had five dogs, and a big lip shaped couch on her volkswagon. She had more to worry about then her shoulder's hurting during dance. Like where she was going to live.  
  
She watched her sister-in-law bob her head and sighed. "Any close friends with extra rooms?" her voice sounded hopefully but Ginny should have told her she should have known this wasn't going to easy. It never came easy for her and Ginny never could understand that. Why couldn't she have the easy life like her brothers or just... anyone else other then her? Hers was just to complicated for its own good.   
  
"Well, I have friends but none who would take me in." she said simply already dealing with about two cellphone conversations. "I could go back home" she opted and instantly decided she was going to take it back. "Never mind...." Ginny winced realizing that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Her mother had almost disowned her when she found out how wild her youngest daughter was becoming but instead almost stuck to her like glue. It was slightly disturbing and ultimately annoying. And living with her now...? Ginny wanted to live til she hit the big 3-0 not to die of anxiety attack and annoyance in about two weeks tops. And she wanted her dogs to live just as long life as hers. Her mother would attack poor Maria in a heartbeat with a broom thinking the Yorkie was a small rat. Poor darling Maria.   
  
"Well, hon, it looks like thats what your going to do" Hermoine sighed reluctantly knowing her mother-in-law would sick her like Markson with hamburgers roasting on the oven. Ginny shuddered at the thought. "There has to be someone.... do you know anyone taking rent....???"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny clung to her cherry purse and flipped her red locks starring at the old wooden door, a big merry wreath hanging by a nail on the front. Now, this didn't look to bad now did it? Sure, she felt like an iditoic bugger as she and Hermoine had dug through the Daily Prophet in search for rent ads and that only produced sadly three little newspaper clippings. Peering down at them in her hand, written on Hermoine's stationary-- Hermoine Granger-Weasley, address and all, does this woman have no life? She has her own stationary for heavensakes!-- and looked at the neighbors placed next to the door.  
  
Yup, this was the address. 'Dear Lord' she thought, peering over to the side as she saw that the flowers on the window were rearranged by height, color, and type and the toys beneath the porch swing happened to be parked in order of size and brand. Um... well... You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Ginny thought to herself and felt herself gulp heavily as she knocked on the door. What in the -world- was she doing?  
  
The door swung open, oddly without a sound. No creak. No nothing. "Um... hi there" Ginny felt herself smile brightly her red lips probably the brightest thing-besides her hair of course- on this wonderfully clean whitewashed porch. Oh, how boring! She felt her hazel eyes skim down beneath her and tried not to gak, as the most perfect looking child stood there, his hair slicked back and gleaming with gel, trousers to his waist and suspenders clipped to it. Socks were pulled to his ankles and he held tightly to a wooden choo-choo train. It felt like she was going back into the 1800's. When do kids play with wooden toys anymore???  
  
The child looked up at her and blinked, big blue eyes starring at her with the weirdness of a possessed demon harboring exorcist child. Ginny felt the shudder climb her back. That was it. No more muggle movie contraptions at night time.   
  
"Um, yes..." she cleared her throat and didn't look into the dark abyss known as this poor child's eyes. Was there something physically wrong with him? No child's eyes should be as wide as those. It just wasn't right. Not right at all! It wasn't anything with technology ethier. She even wondered if these people knew what technology was. "Uh... is your father... h-home?"   
  
The little boy held tighter to the wooden choo-choo and held to the doorknob, those big abnormal eyes sparkling and glaring into hers. "They don't know" his voice was clear and dark, almost hypnotizing. Ginny stopped and clung to her purse. Don't know? Oh my gosh, it was almost as if he was reading a script from that japanese movie, the Ring. She wouldn't have been surprised at all if he was pushed down a well and she was in a coffin in seven days.   
  
"Yes well..." Ginny looked at the small boy, gulped and waved her hands. "Wrong house.... bye, darling!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny still felt the goosebumps up and down her arms as her pink heels clicked against the stairs of the next house. She was not all to sure about this one, not at all. House hunting was not the little game Hermoine had made it out to be when she had tried to shuffle her away from the orange juice and vodka and leave her flat before Ryan awoke from his nap.   
  
This was just going great. The first house she was scared off the porch by some weirdo kid who looked all to perfect and creepy for his own good. Ginny shook her head and pounded against the door, willing to just go and run as freackin quick as willingly possible on her stupid flowered heels. This was dangerous business here, she learned and she decided if she ever did get a rock and hitched down with darlings of her own... hell, her husband was going damn house hunting. Life risking stuff she was messing with on this point. Psychotic well children and a risk of twisting her dancing ankles on those beautiful heels  
  
"Yes, who is it?"   
  
The door flung open and Ginny was greeted with the worst stench possible, flooding over her like a wave of disgusting garbage piliage had situated on this small box apartment. She coughed, searching for oxygen that didn't have this large amazement of smell. Dear Lord, what was this bloke living in? She blinked and forced a smile on her red lips and tried not to step back in surprise when she got an actual good picture of the person who opened it.  
  
He was like a donut, round and pudgy with a disgusting beer belly porturding from the abyss known as his bottom half and tried to look good with slacks and a muscle shirt. Hair was everywhere, lord only knew where it started, but yet to her shock his head was as bald as a ragged potato. To make matters of his weight worse, the poor man was a midget, about reaching her waist and looking quite all to happy to be in that area. His eyebrows wiggled in prospect. Ginny gulped and felt happy that she had -not- worn her mini skirt.  
  
One thing was for certain. If the smell didn't scare her away, that little eye-brow wiggling man sure did.   
  
"Are you here for the rent, tots?" The small midget of a man wiggled his eyebrows and stuck his pudgy hands into his pants and rocked on the back of his bare disgusting feet, toenails curling around those mutated toes he happened to have that didn't go with his body porportion at all. Ginny blinked. Yes, she vowed thoughtfully as she shook her head and muttured wrong address  
  
Her husband was most definately going house hunting and she'd much rather him be groped by mind by a beer belly midget man.   
  
Dangerous stuff, here, dangerous stuff.   
  
~*~  
  
Ginny felt her breath escape as she held it and looked at the last address. "Okay" she prepped talked herself, feeling highly stupid as she stood at the corner of the house in the midst of a neighborhood and looked it over. White picket fence, elm tree, nice garden, a somewhat messy porch... this looked pretty normal. Normal. Yes. Ginny was actually searching for the 'normal', something she use to hide from. But now... she had all to much weird-ness to take in one day. "This looks nice"  
  
And it did. It looked beautiful actually. Maybe this one would prove her wrong of her house hunting philsophy? Third one was always a charm.   
  
Taking in a good luck breath Ginny hugged her cherry shaped purse and marched proudly through the fence door and up the chiseled rock walk way and let herself up the porch steps and to the door. It was decorated and a few shoes were left around. The young Weasley woman observed lightly and knodded putting a red tendril behind her pierced ears. Don't freak out. Don't run off. Don't faint if another undeniably bad stench overflows you.  
  
Perfect.   
  
Ginny felt her knuckles pound into the nice wooden door and waited patiently shifting from heel to heel. Paranoia flooded her and she had the urge to run. But... nothing could be worse then what she's experiance right? She imagined a giant big eared pencil pusher on the other side with buck teeth and a big gap in between and shuddered and maybe thought she had yet to see the worst. What was she doing? The instinct to run grew so great she felt herself tremble with it but all of it went away when she saw who excatly was behind the door.  
  
Talk about a Sex God.  
  
Ginny blinked and felt her normal grin spread and she suddenley thought, 'Thank heavens I didn't run'.Before her, a tall lanky man with glistening blonde locks grinned back at her, adorable dimples appearing on his well craved face. Lovely blue eyes glimmered and he filled his muscle tshirt quite well with his muscles, rather then a very unattrative beer belly. Ginny had only one thing in mind. This man was by far most definately attractive. With that frame, Ginny's life could be wonders in the dancing category. And other things.   
  
Ahem.  
  
"Hey" Ginny grinned up at him, marveling at his height and tried to keep her eyes from traveling down. This was most definately an high up from her other two visits today and she didn't think she'd mind this little rent at all. "Hi" the man replied lightly, the smile so sexy Gin could have sworn she saw smoke steaming from him. Hot. Oh yes, Ginny thanked the Gods for her eviction notice and hoped to the heavens he liked dogs. "Are you here about the rent?"  
  
"Oh, yeah" She knodded unconsciously and hung to her purse flipping her hair behind her. Turning on her flirting instincts, she leaned back on her heel and bit her lip slightly as she gave an innocent smile. Innocence did it all. "I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley" Ginny watched as she knodded back and shook her hand lightly opening the door to her. Good, good. He was opening it up for her and letting her in. All to easy, men these days. "I'm Dexter McKnight. Nice to meet you, Ginny" the Sex God looked back and her and grinned that adorable dimpled grin of his and ushered her to the couch.  
  
Ginny followed willingly and sat down crossing her legs and didn't bother pushing back her ridden up skirt. Showing a little leg never hurt anyone. Well... there was that one guy who on the train station almost had a heart attack when she wore her mini-skirt jean jumper with her heeled boots... That was somewhat knew. To much skin looked as if it could be harmful at some times. But that was then. This is now. And this Dexter McKnight looked quite healthy. Very healthy, indeed.   
  
"So... are you willing to pay the natural expenses or is their a problem? It's a bit small, but we don't mind pets if you take care of them..." Dexter insisted as he got up to call upon the whistling teapot that broke out before he could sit down across from his new roommate most hopefully. Ginny frowned leaning back as she quickly got the 'we'. What we? There was no 'we' mentioned anywhere other then now. Was he with someone? Engaged, prehaps? This was all to nice of a house for just a girlfriend and boyfriend...   
  
A bit more hiestant, Ginny grinned lightly and shurgged. "Well its good to hear about the whole animal thing, I have five darling dogs -- dont worry! Their wonderful, really!-- and I could not think at all of renting a place unless my darlings came with me" she tried to sound strong but failed as her curiousity melted her entire senses. What was this man about?   
  
"Five dogs?!" A new voice broke the room and Ginny stopped as another man walked in, almost as good looking as the next, maybe even more and Ginny tried not to drop her jaw. College roommates. Distinctively hot, distinctively sexy, distinctively roommates looking for another roommate to rent. Thank you, Jesus! She blinked almost shocked by her large acceptable amount of luck and smilied brightly. The new man was just as lanky as McKnight except his hair was long and layered brushing to his ears and was a rich dark black and he was more pointy and lean and had this very daredevilish quality to him that brought you like a moth to the flame. Ginny shook her head, not quite sur eif she was imagining and sighed silently. Well, hello new world.   
  
"Yeah... but their lovely, really" she insisted to him and watched the man wander into the kitchen, a domineering sweep radiating from his body and making Ginny feel very fidgety. He was even more attractive then the innocent white blonde one who was almost just as hot. Oh yes... jackpot. "She's here for the rent, right?" The dark haired asked Dexter lightly leaning on the counter next to him, watching the smaller one fix tea lightly. Ginny frowned as they had no attention spanning to her. This was new. Guys usually flocked to her. What was more important then her...? She was the one paying them for a room after all.   
  
Ginny leaned forward on the couch, slanting now. She was such a gossip hound, she realized as she heard whispering and couldn't help but follow it dutifully. It was her job after all, to indulge herself in mysterious wonders of the soap drama that ensued in daily lives. She couldn't help it. It was a trait passed on from her own mother, who gossiped more then anyone physically possible. It was a habit that was almost unbreakable.   
  
Suddenley Ginny stopped as she saw the whispering had quieted and her eyes widened as she saw someone's hands snake around the back of the dark man's and squeeze some nice round butt the dark man owned. And the only other hands in that kitchen was Dexter's, for Ginny's were safely holding on tightly to her cherry purse in her lap. She blinked, her hazel eyes drying for a moment as realization had hit her with full impact and sudden shock.   
  
These man were most definately not only just roommates.  
  
They looked alot -more- then any roommates.  
  
Ginny stifled her choke of surprise and shook her head widely. These human specimens that defined the word 'sexy' almost to the period were -gay-... with each other... She silently sat back straight her eyes still wide even if she did blink. Leaning back, she collasped in defeat and looked at the cieling wide eye.What was the bloody point anymore? She was defeated long ago. Pshyco well children, stinky midget men, and sex gods who have no other eyes then for each other.....  
  
Ginny Weasley felt as if she was utterly doom.  
  
Also... not to mention houseless.   
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Gin, you look pretty option-less to me" Ron said simply without a care in the world as he threw down some files he piled down from his huge bland, quidditch team stickers decorated file cabinet and gave his sister his fake sympathethic smile. Ginny glared at him and crossed her arms. Of all the brothers she had in her grasp, Ron was the one she was always the closest to, even if he was older then her by a year. Not to mention also she had no choice but to get to become pretty good friends with the guy because she practically threw herself into their hazardous adventures during school years and almost getting both of them killed.  
  
The Good ole times.   
  
"Ron, you have to help me out somehow... I mean... do you know anyone with a room, prehaps? Perferably not with scary children, midgets, or extremely hot gay guys" the words spilled from her red lips in a secert fury at her failed mission of house searching and she couldn't help with some sort of undesirable humor that Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yup, that's right big brother. See what your sister's gone through for rent?  
  
She sighed and collasped in the visitor chair, across her brother's big official looking desk that Ryan called the 'Big Man Box'. Ginny didn't blame him. It gave her usual playful brother a 'big man' feature that was something creepy and highly unsure. "Well... You could go back home with Mum. She's been asking plenty about you" Ron suggested throwing out into the open and sitting back down at the Big Man Box.  
  
Ginny instantly shook her head. No way in hell was she going back there. She could not go there and live her life without having to ethier a.) change her looks, b.) change her wardrobe, c.) change her dating situation, d.) change her career... she wouldn't be the darling Ginny Weasley she knew and love by the time she got herself a new house if she went and moved in with her mother and her father. They'd probably even make her get rid of her puppies. And nothing in the world would make her do that other then her mother and a wooden spoon. Her babies were to precious to go back to the dark side. Even if it did meant sleeping outside...  
  
Well... maybe....  
  
"Um.. No, thanks, friends, quick ... before I change my mind" Ginny snapped her fingers to shake herself from those dastardly thoughts and looked straight ahead at her brother wide eyed and frightened beyond doubt at her unexpected thoughts. What in the world was she thinking? Ron sighed as he looked up at his demented sister who needed more help then he could have ever thought. The girl was going down hill. She was almost thirty not within marriage range and was from what he got from her constant chatter evicted from her place and couldn't get ahold of Henry.   
  
He felt stupid for suggesting his mother, but it was all that came to his mind at the moment. She had basicly ostracized herself from her school friends and his friends that she had come to known through their unexpectedly close school years after she found that damn dance studio and Henry and adopted dog after dog after dog. She barely talked to anyone anymore, besides him and Hermoine. She didn't even touch Harry who use to stay in their house during the summer. Ron stopped as he pulled out a file and frowned for a moment. Harry... ah, yes.... didn't he have a big house? A big huge... empty house, prehaps...?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked at the telly and wished for it to go away. It seemed the muggle world was falling down the drain almost as fast as the wizarding world. Car crashes, train smashes, global warming, all that good stuff. What was this world he was living in? He could save them all from evil maleovent wizards but in return he got bad elections in the Minister area and he had to sadly deal with the destoryed muggle world. Just peachy.  
  
Harry suddenley found out it was awfully great he wasn't depressed.  
  
"Yeah, well, blah, blah, blah to you too" the man grumbled flipping the remote control power button and watching it mute as he stood up stretching his cramped limbs. What a mess. Harry didn't want to deal with anything anymore at this point. All he wanted was to curl atop his bed, pull his sheets over him up to his unshaven cheeks and nurse a delicious butter beer. That was all the wonderful Harry Potter desired right now.   
  
Managing to pull of his ratted Converse sneakers while still in motion, he tracked to the disgusting kitchen and pulled out a bottle from the small fridge on the side of the big fridge that held all his bottled drinks. He had done this enough times to perfection that he could find himself collasped atop his huge king size bed across about two hallways down in a matter of 3.45 seconds excat, bare foot and an unalchoholic drink in hand. Harry felt it was quite the talent.   
  
The minute he collasped into the wonderful softness of his bed he heard the door bell ring throughout the huge victorian house and blinked his emerald green eyes behind his glasses in quiet surprise. What the ....? He pushed himself up and blinked again as the ring echoed through his shocked ears. Someone... was at his... house? Of all places...? No one visited him at his home due to his request and he got mail via Junior Hedwig and Gwenny and his milk was apparated easily when needed. Work calls came to his office at the Ministry. This was very very rare in his case.  
  
Someone was actually ringing his doorbell. He actually almost came to the point where he forget he actually had one.   
  
Stumbling up, he grumbled to the cieling that he posed as God and cursed it for making him get up from his comfortable abyss known as his mattress and pushed his way through his bedroom that looked as if it needed a bulldozer to clean it out and managed without a twisted ankle to make it out to the hallway. Harry grinned in truimph but frowned again as the doorbell did another haunted echo, dreadging up reminders of why he had to get off his bed and manage to get to the front door. He hadn't a clue who it could be.   
  
The tall famous man wandered down the corridor and came to his wooden door, a door he never thought he'd open to a guest without thinking they could be in danger if they walked into his house. It could be a damn possibility that was for sure. He wasn't all that safe as many predicted as his fanmail proved to all. Shuffling towards it he pulled his hand to the doorknob, rolled his eyes and opened it lazily.   
  
He was met with the bright hazel glimmering eyes and the full red lips of a red headed woman with pale skin and a tight hugging tanktop and the longest legs he had ever seen, flirtatious pink heels held to her on the other side. In one hand was a dog that looked like a droopy depressed footstool and in her cherry purse on one side were what looked like two abnormal rats. To the side of her two humongous giants of the canine family sat stupidity radiating off both golden retriever and great dane. In the background, Harry caught a volkswagon in the driveway and could not for the life of him not see the big lip shaped red couch atop of it.   
  
Damn it.   
  
Harry trailed his eyes back up to those bright apologetic hazel eyes and saw her unsure stance set in there and finally Harry leaned back as he recongized the desirable figure known as Ginny Weasley.   
  
"Hullo, Darling"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, this was something new. A little fun, nothing serious...  
  
now....  
  
but enjoyable none the less.   
  
*manical laughter goes on in the background*  
  
Please, review *points to box beneath text* It loves you...  
  
3Teddy 


End file.
